Karte auf der Brandschutztür
| Besitzer=DHARMA Initiative | Finder=John Locke | Orte=Die Flamme, Die Perle, Der Pfeil, Der Schwan, Der Stab }} In der DHARMA Station 3, dem Schwan, befinden sich mehrere Brandschutztüren, die herunterfahren können, um bei einem Einschluss den Wohnbereich vom Rest der Station zu trennen. Der Grund und Zweck eines solchen Einschlusses ist derzeit unbekannt, obwohl er manuell ausgelöst werden kann. Kelvin Joe Inman und Desmond tun dies in . Sie überlisten das System regelmäßig und erzwingen einen Einschluss, um an einer riesigen handgemalten Karte auf der Oberfläche einer der Brandschutztüren zu arbeiten. Die versteckte Karte scheint eine grobe Karte von zumindest einem Teil der Insel zu sein. Der Umriss ist oktagonal und erinnert an die Logos der DHARMA Initiative. Die Karte ist nur bei Schwarzlicht sichtbar. Kelvin erzählt Desmond, dass Radzinsky mit dem Zeichnen der Karte begonnen und herausgefunden hat, wie man Einschlüsse imitiert. Nach dem Tod von Radzinsky führt Kelvin die Karte fort, wenn auch in einer sehr viel geringeren Geschwindigkeit. Er sagt Desmond, dass er nicht das fotografische Gedächtnis von Radzinsky besitzt, das ihm erlaubt, sich exakt an die Stelle zu erinnern, an der er weitermalen muss. Wenn die nachgeahmten Einschlüsse in die Wege geleitet werden, schaltet sich kein Schwarzlicht ein, so dass die Erschaffer der Karte blind arbeiten müssen. Bei mindestens einer der Substanzen, die als "Tinte" für die Karte verwendet werden, handelt es sich um Waschmittel. Wie durch die verschiedenen Farben der Karte angedeutet, könnten auch andere Substanzen verwendet worden sein. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Desmond tatsächlich etwas zu der Karte beigetragen hat. Locke sieht die Karte auf der Brandschutztür zum ersten Mal in , als er bei dem Einschluss unter einer der Brandschutztüren eingeklemmt wird. Auf eine Weise, die bisher unbekannt ist, schalten sich eine Reihe von Schwarzlichtlampen ein, die die Karte und deren Inhalt enthüllt. Es gibt mindestens zwei Arten von Anmerkungen auf der Karte: in Druckbuchstaben geschriebende Anmerkungen auf Englisch, die sehr sachlich sind und scheinbar informieren; und Anmerkungen auf Latein in Schreibschrift, die eher beobachtend und spekulativ - sogar philiosophisch - sind. Unter den Texten und Zeichnungen befindet sich eine topografische Karte. Die unsichtbare Karte Standorte und Geografie :Hauptartikel: Geografie auf der Brandschutztür Die unsichtbare Karte zeigt die Standorte von sechs Stationen (eine siebte ist durchgestrichen), die alle auf das Zentrum der Insel zeigen, das auf der Karte durch ein Fragezeichen dargestellt ist. Vier der Bunker sind mit Grafiken und Texten gekennzeichnet, offenbar ihre jeweiligen Namen und Logos; die beiden verbleibenden haben keine Titel und ihre Symbole sind schwer zu entziffern. Die benannten Stationen, die auf der unsichtbaren Karte eingetragen sind, sind gegen den Uhrzeigersinn: der Pfeil, die durchgestrichene Station, der Stab, die Flamme, der Schwan, unbekannt und unbekannt. Der zentrale Standort, der durch das ? gekennzeichnet ist, stellt sich in als die Perle heraus (wie hier durch das Produktionsteam bestätigt). Dies ist eine Beobachtungsstation, die die Handlungen in dem Schwan und möglicherweise anderer Stationen auf der Insel beobachtet. Anmerkungen :Hauptartikel: Anmerkungen auf der Brandschutztür Es gibt zahlreiche handgeschriebene Anmerkungen auf der Karte. Sie wurden in mehreren Schriftarten geschrieben, was auf verschiedene Mitarbeiter hindeutet. Die Anmerkungen können in vier Hauptkategorien aufgeteilt werden, englische Kommentare, lateinische Kommentare, mathematische Gleichungen und einzelne Schilder für Gegenstände (der Schwan, die Flamme, CVIII, usw.). Die lateinischen Sätze scheinen eher aufeinander folgende Kommentare als Anmerkungen über die Karte zu sein. Im Gegensatz dazu beziehen sich die englischen Anmerkungen auf die verschiedenen Stationen, mögliche Einschlüsse, ein Cerberus System, ein DharmaTel-Netzwerk, wissenschaftliche Gleichungen und zoologische Forschungen. Mathematik, Gleichungen, Wissenschaft :Hauptartikel: Gleichungen auf der Brandschutztür Auf der Brandschutztür sind mehrere mathematische und wissenschaftliche Gleichungen zu finden, die als zusätzliche Anmerkungen zu der grafischen Darstellung aufgeschrieben wurden. Drei trigonometrische Gleichungen befinden sich in der oberen linken Ecke der Karte, zwei abgeleitete Werte sind in der rechten Seite der Karte zu finden und verschiedene andere mathematische Gleichungen sind über die gesamte Brandschutztür verteilt. Unterhalb der Flamme-Station befinden sich 3 Zahlen mit Wurzelzeichen. 16, 64 und 225. Die Quadratwurzel der Zahlen sind 4,8 und 15. Zeitachse :Hauptarikel: Zeitachse auf der Brandschutztür Es gibt mehrere Anmerkungen auf der unsichtbaren Karte, bei denen es sich um Daten zu handeln scheint, die im Monat/Tag/Jahr Format geschrieben sind. Einige scheinen darauf hinzudeuten, dass sich eine "Abschaltung" ereignet hat. Was abgeschaltet wurde und warum es abgeschaltet wurde, ist unbekannt. Ein weiteres Datum weist auf eine zoologische Forschungseinrichtung und einen so genannten AH/MDG Vorfall im Jahre 1985 hin. Lockes Karte :Hauptartikel: Lockes Karte Als er bei dem Einschluss unter einer der Brandschutztüren eingeklemmt ist, sieht Locke die Karte zum ersten Mal. Später versucht er, die Karte auf Papier zu malen, indem er das zeichnet, was er sich gemerkt hat. Locke hat nur wenige Sekunden, in denen er auf die Karte schauen kann, so dass seine Erinnerungen an die Details eher lückenhaft sind. Er scheint sich die Standorte der Stationen, die "Flüsse" und das "?" in der Mitte am besten eingeprägt zu haben. Nach einigen Versuchen, die er besonders in anstellt, zeichnet Locke schließlich eine gute Kopie, die in zu sehen ist, als er sie Mr. Eko reicht. Offene Fragen *Warum machen sich Radzinsky und Kelvin die Arbeit, eine Karte zu erstellen, die nur bei einem Einschluss und unter ultraviolettem Licht zu sehen ist? 2x17}} *War beabsichtigt, dass die Karte gefunden wird und wenn ja, von wem? *Warum ist eine Luke durchgestrichen? *Warum befinden sich durchgestrichene Anmerkungen über der Pfeil-Station? Andere hochauflösende Bilder der Karte Zusätzlich zu den Screenshots, die von der Karte in gemacht wurden, ist die ursprüngliche Karte bei anderen offiziellen Gelegenheiten zu sehen. Diese Bilder wurden offenbar vom Originalrequisit gemacht und haben deshalb eine höhere Qualität. Einige von ihnen zeigen mehr Details und Abschnitte der Karte als die Bilder von der Episode selbst. Es sind unter anderem: * Hochauflösendes Bild in Entertainment Weekly an dem Tag nach der Erstaustrahlung von * Bilder von dem Extra "Secrets from the Hatch" der DVD zur zweiten Staffel * In der Dunkelheit leuchtende Bilder auf der Rückseite der offiziellen Puzzles. Links Kommentare zur Karte * Transkript eines Chats mit Javier Grillo-Marxauch über die Karte mit möglichen "Spoilern zur zweiten Staffel" Hersteller Kontakte * Riexinger Brandschutztüren GmbH" * Novoferm GmbH" Unbearbeitete Bilder *Direkter Screenshot Von Fans bearbeitete und übersetzte Bilder *Interaktive Karte der Brandschutztür mit "Schichten", die entfernt werden können und Übersetzungsfunktion *Karten und umfangreiche Zusammenfassung von Fans *Farbige übersetzte Karte (erstellt von EW, komplettiert von Fans) *Fan-Anmerkungen (mit Übersetzungslegende) *Schwarz-Weiß Fan-Anmerkungen *Geordnete Fan-Anmerkungen (gruppiert) Kategorie:Ungelöst * Kategorie:Karten